


Banana fish on crack (memes)

by letsagomario



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Manga & Anime, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsagomario/pseuds/letsagomario
Summary: Ok, so basicially this is the anime/manga Banana fish on crack. It is a mix of memes.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy till the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

Ok, so this is the start of this crap. Enjoy I guess.


	2. The power of no u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power of no u is beautiful. Very beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes.

Arthur: I'm going to kill you.

Ash: no u

-𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖐𝖎𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖉 𝕬𝖗𝖙𝖍𝖚𝖗-  
+10 𝖇𝖗𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖗𝖞   
+10 𝖘𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖌𝖙𝖍   
-1 𝖎𝖓𝖓𝖔𝖈𝖊𝖓𝖈𝖊

Eiji: the fu- 

ash: -collects exp-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened


	3. Jealous thot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HISS HISS JEALOUS SNAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you get jealous~

Yut lee lung: Hi uwu

Ash: get away

Eiji: Ashu~ It's a snake.

Yut lee lung: >:( meanie

Ash: It's okay eiji, just make sure the snake doesn't bite you  
eiji: :3

Yut lee lung: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU LIKE HIM

Ash: HE'S BETTER THAN YOU 

Yut lee lung: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -dies-

Ash: -̸̛͖͕̮͑͑͊͗c̸͓͉̠̰͕̩͈͌͊͗̎̓͒ō̷̡̼̫͉͕̮̯͋̀̇͆͠͝͝͝l̵̤͉̈́͌͑̈́̎̇̍l̸̢͉̩̗͎̗̹̠̼̰͗͛̉̏̈̋͑̕͝͝e̷̤̫̐̔͘ć̴̢̘̙̦̻̱̜̙̳t̷̝̳̙̰̭̖͇̆̈́̋͑̂̓̚͠s̷̨̛͍̎̂̊ ̸̢̛̛̎̇̌͂̎͘̚͝m̷̧̢̢͈̮͇̉͛͋̋͂̈́͛̀̕͜͝o̶͔̗͐̈́r̸̡̮̠̯̻͚̎̌͠͝ͅè̶͎̻̤̜͈̙̦̈́̂̕̚͜ ̵̥͙̗͒͝e̴̢̐̔́͊̊x̸̰̫̥̼̠̼͑̏͂̒̕p̷̧̩̦̥̫̲͈͓̈́̆̀̈̾̇̈́͘-̸̲̇̏

Eiji: nani the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	4. WHAT YOU SAYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMM WHAT YOU SAYYY AHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun with this lol.

Shorter: Hey eiji.

Eiji: Yes, Shorter

Shorter: Remember what I told you.

Eiji: -sighs- If you get shot, you have to fall slow motion, and I have to walk to you in slow motion. Then we have to sing mm what'd ya sayyy~

Shorter: Very good. Very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yessir


	5. simple math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's sweet actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Ash: Hey Eiji. Can I ask you a question?

Eiji: What question?

Ash: ok ok, if you have 20 cupcakes, and I ask for 4, how much do you have left?

Eiji: 0.

Ash: Lol, it's simple math id-

Eiji: Because I would give you all the cupcakes. That's how much I care about you.

Ash: I- well-×º°”˜`”°º× 🎀 |𝒷𝓁𝓊𝓈𝒽es| 🎀 ×º°”`˜”°º× You win this round. 

𝐸𝒾𝒿𝒾: 𝓊𝓌𝓊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's actually wholesome for once


	6. Bunk bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji doesn't understand because he is too pure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Eiji: I don't understand why people are like "Are you a bottom or top?" Like I'm just happy to have a bunk bed, you know.

Shorter: ᵒ⁻ᵒ

Ash: ๏-๏

Sing: I'm going to tell him. 

Ash: Don't you dare!

Sing: You don't tell me what to do! HAHA- EIJI-

Ash: ❈ 🎀 𝓀𝒾𝓁𝓁𝓈 𝓈𝒾𝓃𝑔 🎀 ❈

𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓰.  
+1 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓽𝓱  
-10 𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓸𝓬𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓮

Eiji: Sing-

Ash: 🅲🅾🅻🅻🅴🅲🆃🆂 🅴🆇🅿

Shorter & Eiji: the fu-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	7. Quarantine on banana fish characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what I would imagine if they had quarantine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep

Ash: Ok ok, time to join the zoom call.

-𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐮 𝐥𝐲𝐧𝐮 𝐣𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐳𝐨𝐨𝐦 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥-

𝓢𝓲𝓷𝓰: 𝓦𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓬𝓴 𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓻𝓸𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝔂𝓸𝓾! 𝓨𝓞𝓤 𝓝𝓔𝓐𝓡𝓛𝓨 𝓚𝓘𝓛𝓛𝓔𝓓 𝓜𝓔 𝓣𝓗𝓔 𝓕𝓤𝓒𝓚 𝓨𝓞𝓤'𝓡𝓔 𝓢𝓞 𝓛𝓤𝓒𝓚𝓨 𝓨𝓞𝓤'𝓡𝓔 𝓘𝓝 𝓨𝓞𝓤𝓡 𝓗𝓞𝓤𝓢𝓔 𝓘-

Eiji: Sing, I understand, but calm down. Hiya Ashu! How you doing, love?

Ash: ////// Aw, shucks! I'm fine Eiji.

Shorter: 𝓎𝓔є𝓓ⓓÃ𝐀ａ𝐝ⒺẸᗪ乇卂𝐝ε 𝐎𝕆๏σ ÃĤⓗ ϻα𝓪卂 βᑌᵘ 𝐖𝔸үЎЎ, 𝐖𝓲- ☯✌

Max: ൠ♘ 𝐬Ħᑌ𝓽 тⒽ𝓔 𝐅ᑌℂ𝐊 υ𝓟. ♙💗 Michael is sleeping.

Jessica in the background: MAXXXXX!!!!

Sing: rip

Eiji: Ash-

Max: I'M SORRY JESSICA, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Ash: Oh! If you die, 😝🐳 𝓬𝔞η 𝐢 𝐇ᵃνⒺ ＹＯυ𝓻 𝓔Ⓧ卩- 🐠🎈

sing:-𝔤𝔢𝔱𝔰 𝔳𝔦𝔢𝔱𝔫𝔞𝔪 𝔣𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔥𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨𝔰- STOP :(( 

Shorter: -whispering- in the jungle, the might jungle the lion sleeps tonight, in the 𝔸ℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍℍ

Max: shut it, just shut up

Shorter: :(

Eiji: What did I just witness?

Ash: °★ 🎀 𝐼'𝓂- 𝐼'𝓂 𝓃💞𝓉 𝓈𝓊𝓇𝑒. 🎀 ★°

Eiji: o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doop


	8. Sigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji talks about ash drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doop

Shorter:

Eiji: -sigh- One time when Ash was drunk he kept of running away. I asked him where he was going, he said "I'm looking for my boyfriend."  
I was like "Aw I'm right here-"

"And some exp"

A random person walks by.

"Omg free exp! Poggers!"

Eiji: I was able to find him again and tell him I'm his boyfriend, but I still remember it to this day.

Shorter: Did he get the exp?

Eiji: Nope, but he got some tomorrow I think...

Shorter: Oh ok-

Ash: WHAT ARE YOU NORMIES TALKING ABOUT?

Eiji: -hard sigh- Nothing Ash, go back to sleep.

Ash: Whatever. OMG WHERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT ONE TIME I WAS DRUNK. POGGERS.

Eiji: I shouldn't let you on twitch anymore..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soup


	9. No u (spoiler warning of ep 24, sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no u, no u, NO U BITCH NO U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this should have happened

Ash: reading eiji's letter :Ｏ Ash: Japan here I come. Lao: Imma kill you- The fandom: 𝒏𝒐 𝒖 Lao: FUCK Ash:.. Ash: -collects exp- Thanks for the exp and saving me. 👮🎈 -Ꭵήｔ𝔼ⓡ𝓂ｉŜ𝐬เỖŇ- ⓓᗝ𝑜ק ŜⓄ𝕦ρ ｌ๏𝐎𝔭 𝓭ό𝐔𝓅 𝓉н𝔢 Ｓσ𝓾Ƥ ℓｉķ𝔢 𝕕ᗝσㄖ, 𝕨𝔬𝓟, Ｓ𝓘𝕟Ꮆ 𝔢𝑒ρ ｓ乇𝐄𝓅 𝕆Ỗ𝕠Ƥ ＳｋรЌ𝕤ҜЌ𝔰 у𝕠ᑌ Ď𝐈ᗪᶰ'ᵗ 乃𝔯𝕀ήｇ ｙ𝓸Ǘⓡ 𝓼Ćⓡยⓝ𝐜нＩ𝔢Ŝ? 𝓣𝒶Ⓚ𝕖 ๓ί𝕟є, Ｓ𝓀Ⓢ𝐊ˢＫ丂ＫⓈ𝓚Ⓢｋ ŜคѶέ Ťђε Ŧ𝔲Ｒ𝓣ＬєⓈ кⒾｌ𝐥 т𝓗𝑒 𝕖-ｇ𝕀ⓡℓŜ -ⓘŇ𝔱𝓔𝐑𝐌ⓘ𝓈𝓼𝐈𝓸Ň Ỗ𝓥𝑒ŕ- 🍮💋 -at the airport- Eiji: ash- :( Ash: EIJI Eiji: ashu~ :3 －ｉｎ ｊａｐａｎ－ Ash: so- Eiji: Wanna get married? Ash:... Eiji: :( Ash: ⒻⓊⒸⓀ ⓎⒺⓈ .⃝ Eiji:🐨 🎀 𝓎𝒶𝓎❢❣❣ 🎀 🐨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made ash liking exp a meme, I'm proud. Anyways, a lot of people are reading this so yeah. HEY DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?!? Thank you though. uwu


	10. ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck foxx and golzine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want foxx dead

𝕲𝖔𝖑𝖟𝖎𝖓𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕱𝖔𝖝𝖝 𝖊𝖝𝖎𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖓𝖌.

I-

Me: >:(

Golzine and Foxx: -

Me: ｄ ｉ ｅ

𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓴𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝓖𝓸𝓵𝔃𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓕𝓸𝔁𝔁.  
+10 𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓰𝓽𝓱  
+100 𝓫𝓻𝓪𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂  
+200 𝓱𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓼𝓼.

Me: co-

Ash: －ｃｏｌｌｅｃｔｓ ｅｘｐ－

Me: Welp, you can have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want golzine dead
> 
> ay we are on chapter 10
> 
> cool


	11. Thank you for reading the current chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a meme/crack, just a thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Don't worry, I'll keep making the meme/crack. I just wanted to say thanks for reading so far!

I never thought 120 people (as I write this) would see this.

Thanks for the kudos as well!

Have a great day everyone!!

【－ｃｏｌｌｅｃｔｓ ｅｘｐ－】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu


	12. This is off-topic, but gacha club ( a 3.0 of gacha life) is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no

This is off-topic but...

You know gacha life. (the cringy and terrible fandom/game)

By 🅻🆄🅽🅸🅼🅴 ɠαɱҽʂ. 

Yeah there is a new game is out.

It's called gacha club and it's 10+. (doesn't make a difference luni!)

There are a list of words are banned from the game, but I can still think of ways to go around the system.(Example: you can't say s3x, but it doesn't say you can't say s***) (Here are the list of words, you can check them out here: https://pastebin.com/raw/juMYSCTj )

Also, people can just use the old gacha life games still anyways, so oop.

Doesn't mean the inappropriate content made by kids is going away. 

We still have to end the whole game(s) to stop the fandom.

Oh well. The next chapter will be a meme/crack. I promise!!

𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮,  
vibesis11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck


	13. wake up (back to the memes/crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji tries to wake ash up  
> it doesn't work
> 
> he tries 𝓱𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓮𝓻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to the memes

Eiji: -in mind- Ugh, Ash is still asleep?

Eiji: -looks at time- 1:00 pm!!!

Eiji: ASHUUUU!

Ash: shut the fuck up or I will take your exp

...

Eiji: :( 

Ash: Wait, ugh I'm sorry Eiji. I'm just tired. 

Eiji: 𝓦𝓮𝓵𝓵 :𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰_𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼: 𝓲𝓯 :𝓭𝓲𝓼𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓮𝓭: 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 :𝓹𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓽_𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽: 𝓽𝓲𝓻𝓮𝓭 :𝔂𝓪𝔀𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰_𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓮: 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 :𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓻𝔂: 𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓴 :𝓽𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓲𝓬𝓪𝓵_𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓴: 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮 :𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼: 𝓬𝓸𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓮 :𝓬𝓸𝓯𝓯𝓮𝓮: 𝓫𝓲𝓽𝓬𝓱 :𝓵𝓲𝓹𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓬𝓴:

Ash: what the fuck

Ash: you need to get off discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expp


	14. are we gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nah they gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop

Ash:...

Eiji: Ash 😫

Ash: yes eiji

Eiji: what are we?👉👈 uwu

Ash: wdym 

Eiji: Are we gay 👨❤️💋👨or..

Ash: or?

Eiji: 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒙𝒖𝒂𝒍 🖖🏼

Ash: I-

Ash: well-

Ash: both??

Eiji: k 🧑🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk they gay
> 
> very gay


	15. I can do this. I can do this (me reading the garden of light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this i can do this
> 
> i can do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can do this
> 
> i can do this

...

Me: Ok ok! I'm going to read the garden of light without crying.

I can do it.

𝐼   
𝒸𝒶𝓃  
𝒹𝑜  
𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈.

-HALF WAY IN-

Sing: God, this letter is such a love letter. Huh, ash. You could have survived, the knife didn't hit anything vital, but you chose to die. 

Me: -🅲🆁🆈🅸🅽🅶- 🅵🆄🅲🅺 🆈🅾🆄 🅱🅸🆃🅲🅷 🅰🆂🅷, 🆆🅷🆈 🅰🆁🅴 🆈🅾🆄 🆂🅾 🅳🆄🅼🅱 🆄🅶🅷🅷🅷 -🆂🅽🅸🅵🅵- 🅰🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷🅷 🅽🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾 🅴🅸🅹🅸 🅴🅸🅹🅸 🆁🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴🅴

that summarizes my reaction, rip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't do this


	16. my reaction to shorter's death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he had a shorter screen time then excepted
> 
> im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why

Me: watching ep 9

Me: Oh FUCK SOME SHIT IS GOING ON REEE

-Eiji and shorter start fighting-

ME: NOOO FUCK THIS SHOW -a tear rolls down le cheek- :(((

-𝑨𝒔𝒉 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒐𝒕𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒓-

Me: .

-𝒂𝒔𝒉 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒚𝒊𝒏𝒈-

Me:...

Police officer: In my whole career I never saw someone die of sadness. What show caused this?

Detective: Banana fish I believe.

Me: ASHHHHHHHH

Me: -dies again-

Police & Detective: 🆃🅷🅴 🅵🆄🅲🅺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadness


	17. My reaction to skipper's death (spoil of ep 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skipper :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad

Me: This show is pretty cool~! Let's check out ep 2!!

-some shit goes down-

Me: OH FUCK :( I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME

Me: oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no

Me: ok ok you can do this

-Ash tied up-

Skipper: ASH~~

-Skipper gets shot-

Me: 🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾🅾 🅵🆄🅲🅺 🆂🅷🅸🆃  
-ash tries to kill fat guy, fat guy already dead, he gets accused-

-proceeds to cry for the rest of the d̶a̶y̶ week-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ness


	18. me after banana fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop

-watches ep 24-

Me: ...  
Me:...

-a few hours-

Police: Oh my gosh. I never saw a human being so depressed and have a mental breakdown this bad.

Detective: And it was caused my a show. Let's check out the show to see what's up.

-watches the show-

Police & detective: 

Police officer 2: OMG, it happened to them

Detective 2: We need to tell the world this.

-on the news-

News anchor: Breaking News a show called "Banana fish" is banned. The show caused heavy depression due to it's ending, the first death was reported. A police officer and detective watched the show to see how bad it is. The died this morning. Stay away from this show unless if you believe your truly soulless. 

(jk but lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soup


	19. I'm back bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so imma make ch 20 and end this rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might delete account

This isn't a meme or crack I just took a long break and wanted to say hi and then make the next chapter of this story. Thanks for reading! (News flash the last chapter isn't a meme but sad rip) I'm amazed how people read these lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because personal reasons


	20. The end (not a meme, spoiler of ep 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad ngl , I wanted the last chapter to be sad from the beginning. Why? I thought it would fit. I'll be inactive on this account starting in a few days. I enjoyed making this series and that's all that matters. Sayonara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cri

The end.

I don't understand at all.

Japan, I miss Japan. I wanted to go there with you.

You were just 18, a broken 18 year old.

I get how you didn't see a purpose in life.

All you had to do is fight.  
I wish I was there. I wish I could have saved you.

But life doesn't work that way, huh?

I can't do this anymore living without you causes me only pain.

And I can't deal with the pain any longer.

Sayonara Ibe.  
Sayonara Sing.  
Sayonara Akira.  
Sayonara Max.  
Sayonara Jessica.  
Sayonara World.

But I won't say Sayonara to you Ash...

because we're meeting again. After so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I feel like crying

**Author's Note:**

> This story was really fun to do!! I hoped you laughed in some type of way at a specific chapter. That's all bye!


End file.
